Insomnie
by Hugolienne
Summary: [OS] : Emma se retourne inlassablement dans son lit et une seule personne peut l'aider à surmonter cette insomnie. Rated M CS, saupoudré d'amour et de tendresse.


**Oaye ! Je crois qu'écrire pendant une insomnie est mauvais pour ma santé mentale xD Mais bon, faut bien rentabiliser le temps qui s'offre à moi n'est-ce pas ? Un rated M léger suit ces lignes ! Lecteurs prévenus ! :)  
**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Insomnia

De toutes les âmes assoupies de la petite ville de Storybrooke, une seule continuait de briller dans la nuit noire, se mouvant et se retournant inlassablement pour tenter de faire céder les lourdes portes du monde des rêves. Vainement, elle gardait les yeux fermés comme pour se maintenir dans l'effort et essayer de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Morphée. Après plusieurs heures passées sans que le sommeil ne daigne se montrer malgré ses suppliques, la jeune femme capitula face à cette forteresse imprenable et ouvrit enfin les paupières. Elle soupira doucement en laissant l'arrière de son crâne retomber lourdement sur son coussin, et se passa une main sur le visage, les yeux bien éveillés et grands ouverts à la recherche d'un point imaginaire sur ce plafond qu'elle ne distinguait même pas. Dans la calme noirceur de la nuit, ses sens s'aiguisèrent soudainement et le tintement des aiguilles de l'horloge du salon se mit à résonner dans le silence de sa demeure. Son tapage lui parvenant aux oreilles de plus en plus clairement malgré l'épaisseur des murs, la sauveuse s'agaça en fronçant les sourcils et se tourna vers son amant profondément endormi à ses côtés. Il était bien trop paisible à son goût et elle trouvât bien injuste qu'il ait le privilège de dormir aussi sereinement tandis qu'elle ne cessait de courir après le repos. Pourquoi méritait-elle qu'on lui refuse le sommeil alors qu'elle passait ses journées à protéger cette ville ? Comptant les jours qui la séparaient de leur dernier instant passé en tête à tête, Emma s'insurgea intérieurement et une étincelle de malice naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter face à l'ennui et à la réticence de Morphée mais elle avait à ses côtés un moyen suffisant pour se distraire.

-Killian ? Souffla-t-elle, sans vraiment espérer une réponse en retour.

Elle attendit une seconde alors qu'une pointe de désespoir trouvait le jour en la poussant à s'affaisser sur le matelas, puis elle réitéra son appel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'un gémissement paresseux lui fit écho, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en sentant que la culpabilité ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition si elle continuait sur cette voie là… Un sourire en coin, elle tenta un instant de peser le pour et le contre… D'un côté, elle pouvait passer la nuit à s'ennuyer et ruminer dès lors que le marchand de sable ne voulait définitivement pas d'elle. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés ? Étant trop occupés à chasser quelques méchants, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de discuter… De l'autre, elle pouvait le réveiller mais n'était pas certaine de s'attirer sa bonne humeur en le tirant du sommeil qu'il avait pu s'attirer, contrairement à elle. La balance céda brusquement dans son esprit et son sourire se perdit tandis que de viles envies s'attelaient à étouffer sa raison. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure d'hésitation et une vague d'adrénaline l'envahit lentement, faisant pulser son cœur avec plus de rythme dans sa poitrine. Qu'en serait-il s'il ne souhaitait pas se réveiller, la condamnant ainsi à passer une partie de la nuit seule avec ses pensées ?

-Emma ? Appela une voix rauque de sommeil, à peine perceptible.

La culpabilité fit un grand pas en arrière à l'entente de ce son et cette fois-ci, Emma Swan se débarrassa des possibles remords qui l'attendaient pernicieusement au bout de cette entreprise. Il n'était plus question de le réveiller maintenant, mais de le maintenir éveillé. À ses côtés, elle le sentit bouger sous les draps, et c'est à travers la dominante pénombre qu'elle croisa son regard chargé d'inquiétude. Le bleu de ses yeux n'était pas discernable sous ce faible éclairage, mais elle l'imaginait sans mal et le regarda en silence sans chercher à mettre fin à ce contact immatériel que seuls leurs yeux noyés dans ceux de l'autre pouvaient percevoir. Aveugle au regard qu'il s'attirait, le pirate s'assit dans les draps et trouva à tâtons la main de la jeune femme qu'il prit dans la sienne pour attirer son attention sur lui.

-Emma ? Répéta-t-il. Qu'il y a-t-il ?

La chaleur de la douce paume du pirate contre sa peau la fit frissonner de façon irrépressible et tel un interrupteur que l'on venait d'actionner, quelque chose en elle s'éveilla en la faisant tressaillir d'avance. Elle cligna des yeux et esquissa un sourire sans le lâcher du regard alors qu'il attendait patiemment une réponse.

-Rien, je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle sentit son regard glisser sur son corps comme un scanner à la recherche d'anomalies et elle ne sourcilla pas une seconde. Elle avait déjà subi quelques insomnies dans sa vie mais jamais encore elle n'y avait confronté Killian. Elle détestait cette sensation qui la chatouillait assez pour la fatiguer sans pour autant lui permettre de trouver le repos dont son corps avait besoin. Elle haïssait également le fait d'inquiéter son pirate mais c'était chose faite. À quoi avait-elle pensé en l'appelant ainsi ? Elle aurait dû se contenter de l'observer et essayer de s'endormir à la chaleur de son corps au lieu de chercher la discussion pour s'occuper l'esprit…

-C'est le comble pour une sauveuse qui passe ses journées à courir les rues… Sourit-il, conscient qu'il ne pourrait être vu alors que la noirceur de la nuit continuait de les dominer et de les caresser de ses bras attirants.

-Ne m'en parle pas, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude, je suis extenuée mais je n'arrive définitivement pas à vaincre cette insomnie.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors et la répartie du capitaine se fit attendre à la grande surprise de la sauveuse. S'était-il rendormi ou quelque chose avait-il éclipsé son attention ? Emma fronça les sourcils tandis que le silence continuait de lui répondre puis elle l'entendit enfin s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Intriguée qu'il lui pose une telle question, l'incompréhension sillonna le visage fatigué de la jeune femme qui marqua une pause avant de répondre à sa requête, peu sûre de savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se questionner plus longtemps, elle sentit le souffle chaud de son amant s'écraser contre son visage, rapidement suivi de deux lèvres qui s'emparèrent doucement des siennes. Emma tut un gémissement où se mêlait surprise et plaisir alors qu'un puissant frisson faisait trembler chaque pan de son âme et elle répondit au baiser, une première vague d'étonnement passée. Elle se laissa alors guider tandis qu'il l'amenait lentement à se rallonger sur le matelas et elle prit tendrement son visage en coupe en fermant les yeux. C'est alors que le baiser quitta sa tendresse initiée pour s'engager sur un terrain plus passionné et une valse erratique s'engagea, les inondant l'un comme l'autre d'une chaleur familière et les projetant dans un monde que seul le contact de l'autre arrivait à recréer tout autour d'eux. L'oxygène se faisant plus rare entre deux soupirs, le pirate descendit ses tentatrices lèvres sur sa joue et traça une ligne continue de baisers humides sur cette peau sucrée qui le rendait fou. S'imposant à l'origine de leur allégresse, sa bouche continua son chemin à la recherche des points qu'ils savaient sensibles et sa main experte ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre son but.

Elle se pressa d'abord contre celui-ci en faisant soupirer sa partenaire et c'est contre toute attente qu'il la défit de tout obstacle pour l'attiser toujours plus. Cette fois-ci, il entendit son nom, soufflé avec douceur dans une tentative de reprendre son souffle, et d'une voix pleine de sentiment dont il était la cause. Il la sentit se contracter et se cambrer violemment sous lui et passa son second bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour embraser doucement ce ventre qu'elle élevait à lui dans une convulsion chaleureuse. Sans la voir, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer son visage se crisper de plaisir, sa bouche s'ouvrir au moindre soupir et ses yeux se fermer de désir. C'était sans conteste la plus belle femme au monde et cette vision ne pouvait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il ne serait surpris d'apprendre un jour qu'elle faisait partie des divinités de l'Olympe. Il la connaissait par cœur et il savait d'avance que ses mains ne tarderaient pas à se crisper sur les draps ou dans ses cheveux, en fonction du point d'accroche qu'elle choisirait et que ses genoux remonteraient dans une convulsion irrépressible. Conduisant ses lèvres toujours plus bas avec un amour qu'il ne pouvait contenir, il posa sa bouche contre sa cuisse et descendit pour en trouver l'intérieur avant d'embrasser sa peau avec douceur. Un autre gémissement perça la barrière de ses lèvres et elle frémit de nouveau avec violence à son contact. Certain de l'achever en poursuivant, il laissa ses lèvres prendre le relai sur ses doigts et appuya lentement sur ce bouton de plaisir qu'il actionna rien que pour elle. Rien que pour sa sauveuse, son plaisir et pour lui permettre de se libérer de toutes les angoisses qui pesaient sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps… C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le rendre heureux à cet instant, et il guetta attentivement chacune de ses réactions tandis qu'il lui offrait un plaisir que personne n'avait été capable de lui procurer auparavant. Comme il s'y attendait, le pirate sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle tentait d'étouffer la vague de chaleur suivante qui l'irradiait avec plus de violence encore, et ses jambes se crispèrent de part et d'autre du corps de son amant, complètement à sa merci. Alors que son nom résonnait de nouveau dans la nuit, il appuya ses lèvres où il savait qu'un plaisir plus ravageur encore l'irradierait, et le contrôle perdit toute définition tandis que, poussée dans le dos par deux mains, elle finissait par basculer dans un monde de félicité qui lui écorcha les cordes vocales. Se délectant et s'abreuvant des sons qu'elle émettait, il accéléra le rythme avec tendresse et caressa doucement sa jambe de son unique main.

Dans un spasme empreint d'un plaisir incommensurable, Emma referma ses deux mains sur les cheveux de son homme qu'elle torturait entre ses doigts et se cambra de nouveau, laissant le plaisir affluer sans équivoque. Killian sourit contre cette vague de passion dont il était le seul à être témoin et qu'il absorbait avec amour puis il attendit patiemment que les brumes de plaisir se dissipent dans l'esprit encore agité de désir de son amante. Il écouta avec attention sa respiration qui cherchait vainement à reprendre un rythme normal et la revêtit avant de se redresser. Il posa ensuite contre ses lèvres un chaste baiser et se glissa à ses côtés en la prenant tendrement contre lui.

À son oreille, il l'entendit déglutir, et une fois que ses poumons le lui permirent elle lui murmura un remerciement amoureux et se laissa lentement bercer entre ses bras pour enfin finir entre ceux de Morphée.

Satisfait, Killian sourit tout seul d'un air heureux en observant à la lueur de l'aube le visage paisible de la jeune femme blottie contre lui et embrassa son front encore perlé de sueur. Fermant des yeux sous lesquels des cernes commençaient à apparaître, le pirate soupira en resserrant doucement son étreinte autour du corps de son aimée et tenta de se rendormir pendant un instant.

Il se passa de longues minutes avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux, l'air las et légèrement irrité. Perdant son sourire, il réalisa que malgré la fatigue qui pesait lourdement sur ses paupières, les portes du monde du sommeil lui étaient de nouveau fermées… Il pesta alors intérieurement et décida qu'il finirait bien par s'endormir auprès de la jeune femme, même s'il devait passer plusieurs heures à admirer son profil et son calme sommeil tandis que lui le cherchait désespérément. Peu lui importait tant que sa sauveuse arrivait à se reposer après les journées éreintantes qu'elle passait sans qu'elle ne puisse se permettre de souffler. C'était bon de s'assurer lui-même qu'elle dormait et se reposait car il savait que les choses étaient loin d'être faciles, surtout lorsque des visions venaient encore la tourmenter sur son sort. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire en tant que compagnon, âme sœur et amant.

Plongé dans ces pensées occupant le début de sa propre insomnie, il ne vit pas la jeune femme sourire contre son torse alors qu'elle atteignait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours un sentiment de plénitude dénué de toutes les angoisses relatives au réel. Alors que le soleil commençait seulement son ascension dans le ciel azuré de Storybrooke et éclairait faiblement les rues de la petite ville, les deux amants finirent par se serrer l'un contre l'autre, d'amour et de repos qu'ils trouvaient enfin ensemble.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu au moins! J'avais besoin d'un peu de CS, il en manque trop à mon goût dans les derniers épisodes, oops ? ^^**

 **Jaya'**


End file.
